Supports (Part 2)
Supports of the second tavern (World-Wide Support Network). (Work In Progress) Miles Edgeworth Source: ''Ace Attorney Investigations ''Support Type: Recommended for use: '' Spell 1 *'Type:' **'Description:' *'Hotkey:' *'Cast Range:' *'Global:' *'Cooldown:' *'Special:' Spell 2 *'Type:' **'Description:' *'Hotkey:' *'Cast Range:' *'Global:' *'Cooldown:' *'Special:' Mr. Bushido ''Source: ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00 ''Support Type: '' ''Recommended for use: '' Spell 1 *'Type:' **'Description:' *'Hotkey:' *'Cast Range:' *'Global:' *'Cooldown:' *'Special:' Spell 2 *'Type:' **'Description:' *'Hotkey:' *'Cast Range:' *'Global:' *'Cooldown:' *'Special:' Bismarck Waldstein ''Source: Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 Support Type: '' ''Recommended for use: '' Spell 1 *'Type:' **'Description:' *'Hotkey:' *'Cast Range:' *'Global:' *'Cooldown:' *'Special:' Spell 2 *'Type:' **'Description:' *'Hotkey:' *'Cast Range:' *'Global:' *'Cooldown:' *'Special:' Suzaku Kururugi. Lancelot ''Source: ''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion ''Support Type: '' ''Recommended for use: '' Spell 1 *'Type:' **'Description:' *'Hotkey:' *'Cast Range:' *'Global:' *'Cooldown:' *'Special:' Spell 2 *'Type:' **'Description:' *'Hotkey:' *'Cast Range:' *'Global:' *'Cooldown:' *'Special:' Simon the Digger ''Source: ''Tengen Toppa Gurren-Lagann ''Support Type: '' ''Recommended for use: '' Lagan Impact *'Type:' **'Description:' *'Hotkey:' *'Cast Range:' *'Global:' *'Cooldown:' *'Special:' Preservative Will *'Type:' **'Description:' *'Hotkey:' *'Cast Range:' *'Global:' *'Cooldown:' *'Special:' Aoi 'Impossible' Toori ''Source: ''Kyōkaisen-jō no Horaizon ''Support Type: Team Support/The Josph Disabler Recommended for use: '' Assets - Passive *Generates 1500 every 80 seconds. Accounts ''"I'm gonna propose tomorrow~" *Toori randomly runs around forcing nearby enemies to attack him. **'Hotkey: '''W **'Mana Cost: 110 **'Cast Range: 'Unknown **'''Target: Ground **'Duration: '''10 seconds **'Cooldown: 55 seconds **'Note: '''Toori can be killed, so guard him with your life! 'Aoi Tōri no Jutsushiki "Relax! I, Aoi Toori, am here with my 'impossible' powers! I will take whatever is impossible for you upon myself! So, use whatever powers you possible can!" *Links all ally heroes granting them unlimited mana supply, +'10% movement speed', +'20 armor', +'25 agility' and +'25 intelligence' bonus. Caster is paused and can't use support spells for 15 seconds receiving only +10% movement speed and +20 armor bonus. **'Hotkey: '''W **'Mana Cost: 120 **'''Target: None/Instant **'Duration:' 20 seconds **'Cooldown: '''150 seconds **'Requirement: Aoi Tōri no Jutsushiki ' **'Note: Certain spells cause heroes to be dropped from link (doesn't affect the caster). Ex: Hayate's 3rd cart, Starlight Breaker, Blaster 3 - Starlight Breaker, Reinforce 4th cart. Customers - Spell Book "Only money matters in this world." *Opens up a black market where items are cheaper than normal. **'''Hotkey: E **'Note:' If you attempt to buy with less than the required money, Toori's services will be cancelled for a short time. 'COMPLEX - H45' *Instantly heals 450 health. **'Hotkey:' W **'Price:' 300 gold 'Midchilda Type - M35' *Instantly recovers 450 mana. **'Hotkey:' E **'Price:' 300 gold 'TS -24' *Makes the hero invisible for 8 seconds. **'Hotkey:' R **'Price:' 800 gold 'COMPLEX - NB70' *Restores 700 health and mana over 15 seconds. **'Hotkey:' T **'Price:' 350 gold 'Attack Card' *Throws a card at the enemy dealing 100 damage and stunning for 1 second. **'Hotkey:' S **'Price:' 200 gold 'Star Card' *Increases movespeed by 20% for 9 seconds. **'Hotkey:' D **'Price:' 200 gold 'Orange Berry' *After activating, Orange is summoned to shock the target dealing 300 damage and purging it for 2.5 seconds. **'Hotkey:' F **'Price:' 1800 gold **'Restock time:' 3 minutes(?) 'Relic' *Instantly restores 3000 health and mana. **'Hotkey:' G **'Price:' 5000 gold **'Restock time: '''5 minutes(?) 'Hidden Camera' *Creates a hidden camera at the location for 450 seconds **'Hotkey:' X **'Price:' 1000 gold 'AMF' *Creates a small field at the target location that dispell all buffs after 1 second from both enemies and allies. **'Hotkey:' C **'Price:' 300 gold 'Point Trading' *Exchange 1 stat point for 1000 gold. **'Hotkey:' V **'Cooldown:' 60 seconds **'Requirement: Enhance Reliability ' Money Shield *Assets used to buy a powerful shield blocking magic damage. Stronger shield costs more assets. **'Hotkey: T **'''Mana Cost: 0 **'Target:' None/Instant **'Assets Cost: '''3000/4500/5500/6500 **'Duration:' 10 seconds(?) **'Cooldown: 60 seconds **'''Note: Spell is disabled for 55 seconds after cast. 'The Power of Money' "It's actually much more simplistic: The power of money." *Applies last bought Money Shield to the target which blocks up to 2000/3000/4000/5000 magic damage. **'Hotkey: '''R **'Mana Cost:' 0 **'Target:' Self/Ally **'Cast Range: Unlimited **'''Duration: 4 seconds **'Cooldown: '''50 seconds **'Note:' Does not block spells that bypass magic immunity. Upgrade - Enhance Reliability *'Stats Requirement: '12 **Reduces assets delay from 80 to 60 seconds and increases amount by 500. **Enables Point Trading to use. Upgrade - Aoi Tōri no Jutsushiki *'Stats Requirement: '''14 **Enables Aoi Tōri no Jutsushiki to use. Category:Supports